eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Bedlam
Bedlam features many corridors and several open rooms. Two of these rooms feature moving walls: one that rotates and one that moves from the left wall to the right wall, crushing players against the walls. Powerups are well spread-out throughout the map, so go at it! Strategy Overview *There are two significant sniper positions in this map: above the left/right wall and above the room at the top of the ramp next to the left/right wall. *There is a tunnel leading from the room with the left/right wall underneath the other rooms and back to the rotating wall, which contains the Berserker Shield. Be cautious when approaching this narrow Berserker tunnel due to potential campers. At higher skill levels, all the action can happen in that one pathway. Camping happens, but it's more dangerous than in Lift, because there are two sides to get killed from. However, unlike Lift, it is hard to locate your enemies, because the facility is very large. *A strategy that works well on this map is to collect the Damage Amplifier from the small square room at the top of the ramp next to the left/right wall. Use this with a powerful weapon like the Plasma Cannon, or Vaporizer and try some standard close-quarters combat techniques. The increase in power will likely help you inflict either massive damage or 1-shot kills, especially from close range. *Be careful to pay attention to the sniper locations on the map, and also be on the lookout for Jet Pack snipers (it sounds like a jet engine). The Jet Pack is also located next to a potential snipe spot above the left/right wall. *Also, there is a Health Recharge powerup on a small platform near the ceiling in the room with the left-right wall, above the Cloaking Field powerup. You will need a Gravity Hook or Jet Pack to get there. *The rotating wall can be used for a quick dodging move, by running behind it, but not letting it touch you (so that the enemy hits the wall, but no splash damage gets you).Then, a second later you can pop up from behind it and shoot your enemy while he is reloading. *The squishing wall can be used to put pressure on slow players (Tanker armor users), so that they either retreat from your fire and get squished, otherwise stand their ground and get shot by you(unable to dodge/retreat properly they are an easy target). Ways to play *Camping for berserker shield. Watch out for enemies coming from both sides. Good tactic would be to stand on one of the ends, and once the shield appears, use Gravity hook to grab it as you fly by. You can also use gravity hook to chase players with it. Since berserker shields take 30-60 seconds to respawn, you can grav hook somewhere, count to 30-60, go back down and take the berserker shield. This works on any map, actually. *Use cloaking field and acceleration powerups to get to the berserker shield before others. *Sniping off the platform that has a health recharge on it. You are basically taking down those who try to go for the Berserker Shield from one way. *Grabbing the damage amplifier and busting those people who are fighting for the berserker shield. Category:Maps